To Braid His Hair
by WaitingForMyMadManInABlueBox
Summary: In the glow of the camp firelight you notice something odd. The youngest prince of Erebor does not have braids, but that was about to change.


Just a little Kili/reader because Kili (played by the sexy Aidan Turner) is gorgeous ;) I can't say this is my best work and I'm afraid you can tell I'm not used to writing short stories anymore. I've been too busy writing my book (which, might I add, is far better written lol) I also happened to have had a nasty fall last week and have been hopped up on pain pills! I do hope you can enjoy it though.

* * *

The Battle of Five Armies was over and the Lonely Mountain reclaimed by the dwarves of Erebor. Against all odds and by the grace of Mahal, the line of Durin stood strong and unbroken by their foes. Though the line of Durin held true, a terrible many lives had been lost in the war. Among the lost were your parents, warriors at heart who stood beside their King in order to protect their livelihood as best they could.

The Valar was not so cruel as to leave you, a young unwed dwarvan woman, alone with no family. Bofur, your father's dearest and oldest friend and your long appointed godfather, came back to you.

It had been a long and slow recovery process for the both of you that had somehow, with the help of Bombur and Bifur, drawn you into the close knit group that was the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

Durin's Day was quickly approaching and with it the first year anniversary of the Battle of Five Armies.

Dawn had not yet colored the mountain side with its golden light when a clear resounding knock came to the front door of Uncle Bofur's dwelling. Startled by the noise and knowing your Uncle could be a rather sound sleeper in these days of peace, you stepped into your slippers and quietly make your way to the door.

Beyond the heavy stone door stood your Uncle's cousin and a fellow member of the company, "Bifur?"

The quiet toy maker smiled fondly and mumbled a 'good morning, little one' in Khuzdul as you welcomed him in. Bifur settled himself into one of the chairs at the small stone table you and your Uncle shared meals at as you peeked your head into Bofur's room.

"Uncle?" You call softly, only to receive a snore as reply. Laughing softly, you move to Bofur's bed side, shaking his shoulder. "Uncle, Bifur has come by to see you."

With a snort, Bofur sat straight up, sleep still clouding his eyes. "Bifur?" You nodded in conformation, handing your Uncle his winged hat.

Out at the small stone table, Bifur sat patiently fiddling with a toy he no doubt had been working on recently. Upon your reentry Bifur stood and both men greeted one another with a hand on the shoulder and a warm smile.

Over the course of breakfast, Bifur produced a small envelope with the well recognized, personal seal of the King, Thorin Oakenshield himself. Bofur took it without much more than a raised eyebrow. The envelope's contents containing an extended invitation for both you and Bofur to reform Thorin & Co. for a weekend outside the mountain, away from everyday life. You knew your godfather had not needed to receive the formal invitation to be willing to go. After going through all that they had together, Bofur felt it had been far too long since they had all gathered.

Within an hour's time, you Bofur and Bifur were packed and waiting for the rest of the company to arrive outside the massive stone gates of Erebor.

By midmorning the entirety of the company had gathered and set out for a few hours travel, taking a path that wrapped around the mountain side west of the city of Dale. Along the way both Fili and Kili had dropped back from the front of the line to join you, having become very close in the days following the battle for Erebor.

You were at least three years younger than the youngest Duirn, the brothers becoming quite protective of you, though while Kili was more inclined to make you smile, it had not gone beyond your notice that Fili watched protectively over the both of you. A big brother watching over his siblings, it had touched your heart to think he thought of you as such. You would admit, if only to yourself, that you dared hope Kili did not see you in that same light.

On many occasions within the last year, when the brothers were not sucked into royal affairs, they would seek you out to wonder and explore the home they had only ever heard about as children.

The golden sun of midday sat at its highest in its kingdom of blinding blue when you and the company walked into a circular clearing. "We'll camp here for the weekend, please feel free to make yourselves comfortable." Thorin's voice filled the clearing as everyone settled about; finding where they wished to lay out bed rolls and a pit was dug for a fire.

Your Uncle took his place between his cousin and brother against a large boulder at the northern edge of the clearing. Smiling to himself as he watched Fili pick a place not far from him for the three of you to rest, Kili pulling your pack gently from your shoulders and placing it between his and Fili's. Bofur, being a second father to you, had felt unease at the coming anniversary. It had only been a year ago that you'd lost the only family you had and while he saw you as his daughter, he worried you might feel alone. He had jumped at the opportunity to place you amongst the dwarves that he considered family. There wasn't a dwarf within the company that would leave room for any melancholy behavior to take you, not if they could help it.

Thorin called to you a few hours later, motioning for you to join him beside the boulder your Uncle and others had taken up residency. You exchanged curious glances with the brothers before quickly making your way to the King. The others watched on carefully, Kili and Fili standing on either side of you as you made to bow to your King.

Thorin rose a hand to stop you, "Please child, there is no need for formalities. I see you as family, maybe even as a daughter one day."

Thorin's eyes darted over your shoulder briefly and color flooded your cheeks. Your mind raced, what could he have possibly meant by that?

Quick to not let you linger on that thought for too long, Thorin pulled a carving tool from within his coat pocket. You watched on in confusion as he proceeded to carve into the side of the boulder the names of your father and mother followed by a dwarfish prayer to Mahal.

A gasp left your mouth, comforting hands coming to rest upon your shoulders at the sound. Tucking the tool back into its pocket, Thorin returned his gaze to you.

The regal King from under the mountain pressed a kiss to your forehead, taking both of your hands within his, "Your parents fought fiercely beside me in the Battle of Five Armies only a year ago. Warriors at heart protecting a home they only held memory of and a daughter who was far more precious than any stone. It is because of your parents that my nephews and I stand here today. Should you ever need anything, do not fear coming to me, Lady of Erebor."

Tears poured over your cheeks and to the surprise of the whole company you threw your arms around Thorin, gripping the King in a fierce hug. Thorin returned the gesture.

"What say we get some music going?" Kili cheered. It did not take long for song to break out amongst the dwarves and you were grateful to Kili. Bofur pulled out his flute whilst Bifur took up a fiddle beside him. Songs of battle and victory rang through the trees clear into the evening and as a fire was lit you found yourself dancing around the fire with Fili and Kili.

By dusk the fire was roaring and meat was being roasted on a spit, jokes and laughter being shared. You sat beside your Uncle during meal time carefully committing each dwarf's face to memory in their happiest of moments. As your eyes came to rest upon the laughing forms of the young princes of Durin, you noticed something you found to be quiet odd.

"Kili!" The youngest prince turned at your call, his brother's words falling on deaf ears, "Where are your braids? You are a dwarven Prince, an heir to the line of Durin!"

"I will braid your hair for you!" You proclaim, standing to your feet and marching straight toward the young prince. Kili's face flushed as the surrounded dwarfs chuckled, both unnoticed by you in your determination.

"Will you allow me this honor?" You ask, standing before the unusually silent prince. Beside him Fili snorted a laugh and elbowed his brother in the rips. Kili shot him a dark look before nodding to you in answer.

You beamed at the young prince, fingers brushing over his shoulder as you took a seat upon your knees behind him. Your fingers worked quickly to undo the clip holding his dark hair back, setting to work on an intricate braid for that surprisingly soft section of hair.

Without much notice you started to hum a love song from a fairytale you remember your mother singing to you often as a child. The rhythmic weave of your fingers though Kili's hair and your soft humming relaxed the young prince, his form leaning back closer to you.

Finishing up with the main braid you tilted your head only slightly toward Fili, re-clasping Kili's clip at the end of his new braid.

"Fili, in the very front pocket of my pack is a small silk bag. Would you get that for me please?" Fili hesitated for a moment, something that did not go unnoticed by you.

"There are no unmentionables to be found within that pocket, Prince Fili." You giggled. Fili mumbled something low that you couldn't quiet here, but did as you asked none the less. A moment later the older Prince held out a pale blue silk bag you had asked for, smiling kindly you thanked him. Fili tipped his head forward in reply, taking a seat closer to you and his brother, watching you weave.

"I need you to turn toward me, Prince Kili." You instructed, taking in the sight of his newly acquired braids in the light of the fire. Fingers working deftly to open the small silk bag while you again instructed Kili, "Hold these for me, please?" Dumping the contents of the bag into Kili's open palm, you set the bag aside and started on a section of hair at Kili's temple.

Kili held up one of the beads in his hand to see it better in the fire light. Lovely, intricately carved beads of dark blue that the young prince found himself admiring as you continued to weave his hair.

"Did you make these yourself?" Kili asked.

"No, my Ma made them for Pa a long time ago." Unknown to you conversation had died around the fire as Kili questioned you about the beads.

"And you're giving them to me? Are you sure?" There was awe in Kili's voice.

"I trust no other with them. If you would like, I could braid one into your hair too, Fili?" Kili's eyes shot to his brother and the silence within the company seemed to grow thick to all but you, who still remained oblivious to the goings on of the men.

"Such lovely beads should not be separated." You couldn't be sure, but you could have sworn you had heard Fili call you sister in Khuzdul. Unwilling to call it to attention, you simply smiled to yourself and clasped a bead at the end of the second braid.

Kili's dark eyes watched the firelight play over your features, taken by your beauty and not for the first time. Clasping the last bead into the opposite temple's twin braid, you hummed a note of content. Tracing your eyes over Kili's newly acquired braids to his handsome face, it would have been impossible to miss his dark stare.

"You look far more regal now, Prince Kili." Your smile faltered as the young prince said nothing and continued only to stare at you causing your own cheeks to flush.

Fili cleared his throat, "Kili, don't be rude, thank her for such a kind gift."

Kili startled and blinked several times before bowing his head to you, "Thank you, my Lady, for honoring me with my first braids." Then in true to Kili fashion, he winked and gave you a dazzling smile that left your heart pounding.

Your Uncle's voice broke the silence, "Would you look at that." All eyes turned to him and followed his line of sight up. Above the trees the stars glittered like millions of tiny gems and a collective sound of awe filled the clearing.

"Stargaze with me." You whispered to the princes, your eyes not leaving the sky above. Both men agreed, pulling out bed rolls and pressing all three together, yours tucked in the middle. Lying between the brothers kept you warm as you stared up into the heavens, but you did not refuse the warm blanket Kili tossed over you a few hours later when the fire had died out and the company was sound asleep around you. You mumbled a thanks around a yawn and stretched.

"Good night." To which both Fili and kili replied around yawns of their own.

You woke in the early predawn light to the soft twitter of the birds' song. You could hear the low crackle of a fire and knew that you weren't the only one awake. Though reluctant to leave the warmth of your blankets, you pushed yourself up and gasped. What you thought had been your pillow had not been a pillow at all!

Below you lay Kili, still sound asleep and unaware that you were wrapped in his arms. Your heart started to race at the thought of lying with Kili all night, tucked into the safety of his strong arms and the steady beat of his heart lulling you to sleep.

You watched Kili for several moments, unmoving. His broad chest rising and falling with each slow breath beneath your hand still pressed to him. Long dark lashes dusting over the tops of his cheeks, soft pink lips parted. You found yourself drawn to him more than you'd ever allowed yourself to be before, wishing to press your own lips to his. Your body moved forward as if to do just that when the sound of a log being dropped into the fire snapped you back to reality, eyes darting to the fire where Thorin and your Uncle Bofur sat quietly.

You knew they had seen the two of you and tried to pull away from Kili. For while you had become aware of your feelings for the youngest Duirn, you didn't think he would return them and did not wish for him to find out about this. You did not think you could handle his rejection. Dwarves loved only one in their lives and if they could not be with that person then they would have no one, and you had not missed the rumor of Prince Kili's affections for an Elf maiden named Tauriel.

Your attempt to pull away, however, had been for not. Kili's hand was fisted in the fabric of your tunic against your hip. Wisps of your long tresses tangled around his fingers.

A whimper fell from your lips when his hand only tightened at your endeavor. While Kili slept through the soft sound, Fili had awoken. His bright blue eyes, while still hazy from sleep, had turned mirthful at the sight before him. Your blush deepened but you met Fili's eyes with a pleading look. "Fili, please, help."

Fili's eyes were drawn to your hair tangled around his brother's fingers and moved to action immediately. Mindful of your hair, Fili slowly pried each of his brother's fingers from your tunic, untangling your hair before moving on to the next. Relief flooded your being as you stood, hugging Fili in thanks.

Fili only smiled and patted your cheek lovingly, guiding you over to the fire to join Thorin and Bofur. Warm drinks were handed to the two of you as you sat around the fire, food would not be far behind.

"He fancies you, Las." Bofur said, causing you to choke on the warm drink you'd taken.

"Uncle?" as if actually believing that you'd not understood Bofur tipped his head in the direction to which Kili was still sound asleep.

"You must be blind." You mumbled, taking another sip of your warm drink.

"You would call your King blind? It was I who made this observation, not your Uncle." Thorin said, watching your eyes widen, amusement clear across his kingly face.

"No! Of course not, your Majesty!" You cried out, leaning forward to meet the Thorin's gaze.

Thorin gave you a look and you were suddenly reminded of the conversation you'd had with the King just yesterday. "There is no need for any formalities with my nephews either, Lass. Are they not your friends?"

"I think there's a bit more than friendship between the two of them, Uncle." Fili laughed.

"More than friendship between _who_?" Kili's voice sounded from behind the group. He had finally woken and had lazily made his way to join the group at the fire, taking a seat next to you.

You tired to catch the eye of any of the men sitting around the fire with you, but they were all too immersed in conversation or far too interested to see how things might play out.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Some lad has caught our dear (y/n)'s fancy and she's a bit embarrassed that we've caught on." Bofur said casually, taking a long draw from his pipe.

Kili sat up straighter and you caught a glimpse of a smile behind Fili's mug.

"Reckless lad stole her heart and doesn't even realize it." Thorin rumbled, shaking his head. Eyeing Kili for some sort reaction or another.

You glanced to Kili beside you, the fingers of his left hand seemed to be tapping restlessly against his knee and his jaw was clenched. You refused to let yourself hope it was because he had feelings for you too. Kili seemed to refuse to meet your eyes, "Do I know him?"

At this, your Uncle couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter, beside him Thorin continued to shake his head, "Oh, aye!"

Fili stood at this moment, dusting his hands off against his thighs before reaching a hand out to you, a mischievous look in his blue eyes.

You stared at his hand for a moment and Fili nodded in encouragement as you placed your smaller hand in his. Fili pulled you up hard enough to cause you to stumble into him, his arms wrapping around you to help steady you "Come, help me collect firewood, I feel we've much to talk about." Fili winked and before you really understood what was going on you were being dragged from the clearing by the eldest prince, laughter braking out behind you.

Within the tree line and away from hearing distance, Fili finally let go of your hand and came to a stop against one of the trees.

"He's jealous, you know." Fili said knowingly.

"Of himself!" You huff, crossing your arms over your chest, finally allowing yourself to believe Kili may return your feelings. Fili tipped his head in agreement.

"True. But he does not know that, does he? He'll probably punch me when we return. He does think his One is in love with me, but it will be worth if it pushes him to action."

"When did you know?" you asked, voice low. Both of you wondered about collecting the firewood Fili had suggested you help him with.

"My little brother has never been oblivious to your beauty." Fili's blue eyes locked with yours. "Do not mistake what happened between him and Tauriel as love. Infatuation perhaps, but never love. Her heart had long since belonged to the Prince of Mirkwood and with him it had stayed. Nor am I blind to the way my brother's eyes have followed you; his touch lingering when he thought he could get away with it. Last night only proved me right."

"Last night?" you ask in confusion. "I don't understand."

"When you offered to braid one of those beautiful beads of love into my hair, the look I received was proof enough."

"The beads?"

"Those beads hold so much meaning to you and hold so much love that when you had so willingly given one to him for safe keeping it was as if you had offered your heart. No dwarf is ever willing to share the heart of his love."

Before you could really process the conversation, Fili was leading you back into the clearing with arms full of firewood. It had seemed as if he had been correct in saying Kili would punch him upon your return by the glare aimed at him, but Kili made no further move.

Lunch rolled around and still Kili had not talked to either of you, simply glaring at his brother from across the fire pit when the only seats left had you sitting beside Fili. It was not like Kili to scowl and most definitely not like him to remain silent. It was unnerving you greatly to see him this way.

Finally Fili could no longer ignore his little brother's foul attitude and Thorin was giving him an expectant look. Leaning into you Fili whispered, "Forgive me," before pressing a kiss to your cheek.

Across the fire Kili stood so suddenly, it had startled everyone, all eyes on him. "That's it!" he bellowed, stomping around the fire's edge to stand before you. Without a word Kili pulled you up from your seat beside his brother, surprisingly gently, his dark eyes boring into yours.

His long fingers tangled in the hair at the back of your skull and his lips were on yours so suddenly, you gasped. Invitation enough for Kili to deepen the kiss as far as the young prince was concern.

His kiss left you breathless and panting, his eyes finding yours once they finally fluttered open. All at once the cheers of the company around you came crashing through your senses leaving you embarrassed and trying to pull away. "Don't." Kili's voice was low and husky, his hands holding you tight to him, jaw clenched.

Kili's forehead pressed to yours, his nose brushing along yours as his eyes fell shut, "Tell me that you love me, too. Tell me that this is not one sided and that you are not in love with another."

Your breath hitched, fingers curled tight around the laces of his tunic. "I love you, Kili of the line of Durin, son of Dis, Daughter of Thrain, of Thror."

His sigh was a hot breath against your lips, his pledge of love to you falling from his own in Khuzdul. Beside you Fili mumbled "about time" .Thorin and Bofur discussing the many children you would have and the continued line of Duin insured.


End file.
